


A Step-by-step Guide to Giving Everyone Close to you a Heart Attack

by A_Fandom_Related_Name



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everything you would expect from a fic tagged with those characters, No I did not forget to put a summary on this you early people didn't see anything, not inclined to include much more because spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fandom_Related_Name/pseuds/A_Fandom_Related_Name
Summary: Wild had yet to shut his eyes but as soon as he saw Twilight's fall he moved himself so that his head was placed over his chest and fell asleep. Despite the horrible thing that had just occurred Time couldn't help but think how they looked like dogs asleep in such a position. He let out a breathless chuckle at how fitting it was.





	A Step-by-step Guide to Giving Everyone Close to you a Heart Attack

Time was watching the blunt end of the weapon hitting his chest and throwing him. He watched as the monster moved to follow and finish him off and he was over there, striking it down before he could think. He turned to where he had watched the body fly and was immediately pained by how far he had gone. When he made it to him his eyes were already fluttering closed, his breathing sounding wet and laboured.

He sent his head down to listen to it more intently and nearly bolted up when Twilight cringed away with a gasp. If just having an ear gently on his chest hurt that badly already he wasn't doing well at all and Time just couldn't believe it. They had exhausted all their potions. They thought they would be fine until the next town. Then they were ambushed. If they were careful they could definitely still make it to the potions.

Now Twilight was laying on the ground gasping for breath and choking on his own blood with no chance of healing. He had to think through all of his options. There had to be something he could do. He was distracted for a second when he heard something thump down near him. He looked up to see Wild on his knees on Twilight's other side. He wasn't looking great either and already had blood flowing from multiple wounds.

“Do we really not have anything for him” Wild was staring up at him with barely pent up emotions playing across his face.

“There's nothing but bandages left” Time replied as he looked up to see how the others were doing and to escape the emotion present on Wild's usually calm face. He couldn't look at that pain without feeling a pang of his own and right now he needed to focus.

Wild attempted to choke something else out but seemed to give up halfway through. Instead he opted to reach down and run a hand through his mentors hair. His eyes fluttered open a second later but they looked dazed and confused. 

“Cub?” It came out as little more than a gurgle of blood but Time could recognize what he was attempting to say.

“Yeah I'm right here” Wild choked out himself as the one before him coughed up a few more globs of blood. Twilight seemed to try to speak again but he only wheezed a painful sounding breath. Time could hear the blood flowing in his lungs where it shouldn't be and soon, soon he would drown in it.

“Relax pup you'll only make it worse” Somewhere in Time's mind a little voice told him there is no worse. He was dying and this was the end. The end of his line was happening right in front of him. Poetic. He was so caught up with his own head he almost didn't hear Wild whisper.

"Please…" Time looked up to see Wild holding his hunting knife. He was holding it in such a dangerous way, what was he planning to do with that?  
  
He got his answer a few moments later when he watched him take it and drive it into his own heart. His blood splayed outward from his body and Time watched a drop fly all the way to land on his hand. It burned where it touched. Wild then slumped forward completely over Twilight. Time's hands were still frozen from where he had tried to catch him from falling. He forced them to move and feel for a pulse on both of them and found that the one on top was dying out very quickly in fact, his own heart seemed to freeze as the next beat never came.  
  
Time's world seemed to lock in the moment as he looked at Wild's eyes still frozen open even as his heart stopped beating and his chest seized with an attempt to keep him alive. His lungs spasmed for air as his body stopped needing it. Everything seemed so wrong in that instance. He didn't know what to do and his mind blanked out.  
  
Mipha appeared as she had before and she looked perplexed at the situation for a second before she reached down and touched Twilight's forehead and then gently brushed Wild's cheek. She also reached through his chest and pulled out the bloody knife, Wild's body jerking as she did. She looked up at Time and gave him a sad smile and a small wave.

Twilight's face immediately smoothed out from where it had been contorted with pain and Wild's face remained eerily still before his eyes flicked to the ghost before him. His hand twitched up for a second as if to reach out for her.  
  
"It was my pleasure" she said before either could even get a chance to blink. Twilight groaned before his face turned to confusion and he looked down at Wild draped across his chest, he placed a hand on the blonde head and a silent conversation passed between them as Time waited patiently.  
  
"What happened?" He was looking to his mentor now who was wearing an expression he had never seen.  
  
"He saved you" Time for all his experience even now was having trouble getting the image of Wild's blood escaping from his body out of his head. There's a big difference between watching someone get killed and watching someone kill themselves.  
  
"How?" Twilight asked the question but his eyelids were already drooping.  
  
"Later for now rest" He didn't seemed satisfied by this but he listened anyway.  
  
Wild had yet to shut his eyes but as soon as he saw Twilight's fall he moved himself so that his head was placed over his chest and fell asleep. Despite the horrible thing that had just occurred Time couldn't help but think how they looked like dogs asleep in such a position. He let out a breathless chuckle at how fitting it was.

He watched the other's gather up to them slowly. They all wanted to ask questions he was sure of it but he would stop them. They were all young and rash, quick to action and slow to words. He needed to be the first to speak with Wild.  
  
"Should we set up camp?" It was Sky who had approached to ask the question.  
  
"We can't set up camp on a battlefield the stench will attract more monsters" Ah Legend, seasoned by adventure.  
  
"We'll let them rest for a couple of hours and then we'll move to make camp" An easy logical solution.  
  
He took this time to think through what he had just witnessed. Wild had just killed himself so that Twilight could be saved. It was both amazingly courageous and horrifying. To think he would actually stab himself in the heart to save another was terrifying and telling. There's a difference between putting yourself in harm's way to save someone and hurting yourself so readily to save someone. Both were admirable in a way but the latter was a cause for concern.  
  
He then thought of how close Twilight had been to death. He hadn't even been able to open his eyes at that point and Wild had just barely come over. If he had died then there would have been no closure for the scarred teen so in a way he was glad things had turned out how they had. He helped take stock of everyone else while also keeping and eye on the two passed out on the ground. They decided to try and wake them both before just carrying them to see if they were ready to be up and moving by themselves.  
  
He shook Wild's shoulder first. He watched as he blearily looked up, taking much longer to be awake and alert than he usually did.  
  
"How good are you to walk?" He got a nod from Wild and watched as he pushed himself up.

He looked exhausted but yet he stood up with no problem. Not before grabbing his knife and carelessly wiping it off on his pants though. Twilight despite having someone move on top of him was still soundly asleep. It was obvious he wasn't going to be up any time soon.  
  
"When she heals she uses some of your energy to do it so he's probably going to be asleep for a while longer" Time nodded and had Wild help him put him on his back.  
  
The group set off having had more than enough time to ready themselves. Time watched Wild pull at his tunic awkwardly, obviously not comfortable with the mostly dried blood that had caked it. He apparently gave up because he stopped fighting with it and just trudged along as quickly as he could. He did however pull his cape around his shoulders and across his front.  
  
Time kept his pace slow using the person on his back as an excuse so he could keep an eye on the half asleep hero. They were all tired but Wild looked exhausted. They all knew about his ability to rise from the dead but he had never attempted to use it in such a manner as to heal someone else. This left him to wonder how amazing the powers of Wild's lost love truly were. She could bring him back from death and now apparently also heal another person on top of that.  
  
Though as he looked closer he could see it, there was still a bruise forming on his eye and he seemed to be favouring one foot over the other. So her power had revived him and healed Twilight but could not completely healed either.  
  
Sky had slowed down to have a small conversation with Time about provisions and this took his focus away from both the injured. It was taken back when Wild stumbled and nearly knocked over Sky who was now giving him a distinct look. There was a mumbled apology and they continued on. At some point the sky above began to grow darker, it had been just midday when the earlier battle started. He figured this was as good a time as any when he saw a clearing through the trees.  
  
He changed directions which went unnoticed for a moment considering his position at the back. He walked in and set Twilight down on the ground for a second before looking to Warriors who was holding his bag. He looked through for the extra shirt he knew was kept in it before peeling off the old ones and setting it aside. It would need washing.  
  
Wild trudged to the center and began taking out some skewers before looking at the two heroes who had come over to him to ask for what he needed. Time watched him say something and the two nodded and headed off to retrieve whatever they were just sent for. Wild continued getting out his pot and the ingredients he did have to start preparing things.

All and all a pretty typical set of actions. The only difference being he was covered in his own blood, trying to find a knife to use, and was moving as if weighed down by death mountain itself. Time turned to make sure his usual source of worry was alright and went to go handle the other one. He'd be gray by the time he got back to Malon if they kept this up. He went over and tapped his shoulder trying not to alarm him. He still jumped a bit but didn't lash out so he considered it a success.

“I hope you're not planning to prepare our food covered in blood” He knew their resident chef was usually better about being sanitary. Wild looked at his hands then his chest and seemed to agree because he stood from where he had been preparing the food.

“Do you think there's a stream nearby or something?” He treated it so nonchalantly something in Time saw himself right then and there.

“I'm sure there's one relatively closely” He though for a second. “I’ll come with you to find it” Wild seemed hesitant at this but he knew this was the best time to talk alone. He needed to ask a few questions before anyone else could get to him.

He walked over and grabbed twilights bloody clothes before giving him a quick check and making his was back over to Wild who was still standing there drenched in his own blood and his enemies looking unfazed. But there was something off about him that said he wasn't completely unfazed. In fact he looked more high strung than ever while also looking barely aware. A strange combination to say the least.

He walked a little closer to him than he normally would just in case he started to fall. He knew there was probably some body of water nearby. This was affirmed when they heard running water shortly after. Did Wild know which direction it was somehow? He probably had some tracking tip about it. A question for later perhaps.

Once they reached the edge of the river he waited to make sure Wild wasn't about to immediately fall over. He stayed until he had taken off his clothes and was standing in the water with a bar of soap. He left to give him some privacy he obviously didn't feel the need for.

Time set to work cleaning the clothes in his hands downstream from where he'd left Wild. He didn't want to be too far away that he couldn't easily help but he left him to handle himself however once he was finally cleaning off Twi’s undershirt he heard a splash. He looked up immediately but it was just Wild standing in only his underwear still holding a live fish. He looked back and shrugged.

“Dinner”

Well at least his bath had helped him to calm down a bit. He continued scrubbing before he could finally deem them good enough. It's not as though every hero's clothes were not stained with blood. Actually maybe Legend's red tunic was a good idea. An interesting thought to say the least. He had finished his task but apparently Wild wasn't content to finish "fishing" yet. If one could even call it that.

"One day we will get you to use a rod" He started wringing the clothes out as best he could.

"Why? This method works completely fine so why should I change it" He changed his stance and caught another fish as if to prove his point.

They sat in silence as Time took the chance to watch a master fish catcher at work. He had to admit his ability to stay still and wait for one to come along was admirable. He reacted so quickly when he saw one sometimes he was sure he was moving abnormally fast.

"Fair point"

Another beat of silence.

"You know someone will ask you about what happened today"

"Oh yeah my bet was on Twi or you so you're very close to making that true"

"Well I guess you were right, have you done it before?"

"No"

"How did you know it was going to work"

He finally met his eyes at that.

"I trusted in Mipha, I knew she could do it because I believed in her"

He for once looked confident in what he was saying and he dared Time to speak out against Mipha. It was a wonderful look on the usually shy and meek hero. It made his chest warm with something that could perhaps be pride. The moment was slightly ruined by Wild standing in a river holding a wigging fish in his underwear but that was Wild for you. He was looking pretty tired now but he got out and slipped an extra tunic and some pants on before he gathered up his fish to prepare them. In turn he gathered up Twilights clothes and resumed walking next to him back to camp.

At least they hadn't gone far and once he had set the wet clothes out next to the fire he decided to check up with everyone else. He was caught up in a conversation with some of the others when he heard their normal call to dinner.  
  
Time went over and woke Twilight now that the food was done. He needed to eat after a day like that. There was conversation over dinner but two of them were completely silent through it. Time looked to Twilight to ask him to follow him so they could talk about what had happened today but he seemed to already be dozing off again. Wild was completely slumped onto his shoulder asleep his food half eaten and nearly falling onto the ground.  
  
Time sighed before getting up and rolling out their two bedrolls. His removal had apparently woken Twilight because he was now guiding a half asleep Wild over. Everyone took this as a sign to wrap things up for the night.  


He watched as they all laid out mats as he took up his typical position by the fire. They had learned not to argue who had first watch with him when he did this and he was glad they had finally gotten the message.

He watched Twilight until he was sure everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Pup I can tell you're awake" He watched as Twilight's back heaved before he quietly got up and walked over to where his mentor was watching over the camp.  
  
"Now is the time to ask your questions"  
  
"How did he heal me?" Twilight pressed one of his hands to his chest as if he couldn't believe what he was feeling.  
  
"Well after you were wounded he left the battle to see if there was anything he could do, he wasn't in too great of shape either so it's probably for the best he dropped out when he did"  
  
"When he saw how badly you were injured he-"  
  
"He killed himself so that Mipha could heal you" Twilight's eyes shot up to look into his and they were so wide they would have been funny if not given the situation.  
  
"He killed... How?"  
  
"He stabbed himself in the heart" Even now it sounded horrible, even knowing he was alive.  
  
"He did that just to heal me?"  
  
"You would have died if he didn't so I wouldn't get too upset with him"  
  
"He scares me sometimes"  
  
"He scares all of us sometimes"  
  
"Are you going to tell him off?" Time shook his head  
  
"He needs to learn to be less self sacrificing but when I asked him about it earlier he said he trusted in Mipha and well what am I to tell him? Not to trust her?"

They had experienced their first brush with the zora girl after an accident a month or so ago. Every hero present nearly died of shock after Wild had died of well… shock that when she appeared and he sat up a moment later as if he were a zombie it startled even the most unflable of heros. He's still surprised they were able to talk Legend out of throttling him.  
  
"It's just so hard to think he could so easily…"

"I know"

"Do you think he's alright"

"Well I don't think there's a hero in history who is relatively alright but in that respect I think he's ok"

"Goddess he just scares me so much"

"Yeah Zelda says the same thing"

Now to say the both jumped would be an understatement. In fact Twilight was apparently so startled he switched forms and now there was a wolf sitting next to him. A very angry wolf. A very angry wolf next to a very smug Wild. It was both impressive and scary how close he had gotten without either of them noticing.

He was holding a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter but took it off to stick his tongue out at Twilight who had already been in the process of licking his whole face. Including his tongue. It was too late for both of them by the time they realized. Time couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight of their simultaneous panicking. If he may woke a couple of the lighter sleepers in the camp he didn't care. They hadn't seen Wild's face!

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of hate this one. Not as much as the previous one (which according to stats is quite accurately my worst fic.) I still dislike it a decent amount but best not throw 3000+ words in the garbage just because you're a big baby. Well I hoped you enjoy, feel free to leave a comment or review. Also thought I'd mention the linked universe fandom is lovely so I'm hoping to crank out some fics to show my appreciation!
> 
> Fun facts:  
> There is no God. In the middle of editing this to format it accidentally got deleted from my AO3 without drafting.  
> My plight was endless, I couldn't get it to simply add spaces before paragraphs without it deleting the first word. Fascinating.  
> I believe Wild still has Mipha's Grace but the others champions moved on after the Calamity was defeated. Mipha's love keeps her with him until he truly has no more use of her. Which may not be until the end of his lifetime. It's ok Zora are patient.  
> Working title "The story of how Time had a heart attack"


End file.
